Link aggregation of data plane between different Wi-Fi air interfaces on different bands (700MHz, 2.4 GHz, 5 GHz, 45 GHz, 60 GHz, and others) is being considered for next generation Wi-Fi, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ax wave 2. Link aggregation has short term market relevance. Simultaneous dual band operation (2.4 and 5 GHz) is common in access points (APs) on the market today and tri-band (2.45 GHz and 60 GHz.) devices have recently been introduced into the market. These devices typically use only one band at a time or use different bands to communication with different stations (STAs). Link aggregation allows a single data stream to be transmitted over multiple bands between a pair of peer devices (e.g. a STA and an AP). Link aggregation can also be applicable to multiple air interfaces in the same band (for example, two independent 802.11ac/ax air interfaces at 5 GHz on two different 80 MHz channels).